


Beneath Your Nose

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An idiot unnamed Winchester, Confession, F/M, Unrequired crush on a Winchester, realized feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Sometimes the best things are standing right in front of you.





	Beneath Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Follower request on tumblr with the prompt, "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

“He’s such an  _ idiot _ ,” you ranted.  Or maybe  _ you  _ were.  Not for the first time, you spent the evening pacing in your room, spilling your anger to the only person who ever seemed to be around to listen to you whine about the ongoing, fruitless pursuit of a certain Winchester.  The  _ stupid one _ , as luck would have it.

 

Why Gabriel even stuck around to listen to your tirades anymore was beyond you.  Yet, there he was.  His head moving back and forth as he watched you go from one side of the room to the other, snacking on a handful of swedish fish as you prepared to spend another night vomiting your problems all over him and then crawling into an empty, lonely bed.

 

“Not only did we have to watch him flirt with a suspect during the entire case, he made us wait out in the car  _ while he got in a quickie with her before leaving _ .”

 

Gabriel snorted.  “ _ Rude _ .”  

 

“Thank you!” You exclaimed, relieved that a least  _ someone  _ had enough sense to also find it insulting.  “I mean, who does that?”  

 

“Seriously, who?”  He agreed, popping another candy in his mouth.  

 

You could feel the heat building in your cheeks, creeping down across your body until the flush extended down from your face and neck.  You let out an irritated noise, pausing to undo the buttons on your flannel.  “And who  _ especially  _ does that when they have someone more than willing to do more than have cheap sex in a run-down motel?”

 

“Who indeed,” he echoed, as you slipped out of your overshirt, leaving you in a thin-strapped tank top.   You stomped over to your bureau, tossing the article of clothing on top before wrenching the tie from your hair.  You shook her head, allowing the strands to fall free before running your hand through them.  

 

“Father, **you are so fucking hot when you’re mad** ,” he murmured so low you almost didn’t hear.  

 

You glanced up, watching in the mirror as his eyes drifted down the length of your body.  Even then, you  _ still  _ weren’t convinced you’d heard him right.  “What?” 

 

His gaze snapped up, everything stilling on his features when he realized he’d been caught.  You turned, fingers fidgeting with your hair tie as you waited for him to respond.   Gold suddenly took on a heated glow, and a cocky smirk curled the edge of his lips.  “You heard me.”  

 

Yeah.  You’d heard him all right, and the last thing you needed was to deal with an archangel who considered himself a comedian.

 

“Real funny.  Don’t mess with me, Gabe,” you warned, leveling a wholly serious finger at him.  For the most part, you appreciated his shenanigans, but every now and then there was always one that made you consider blasting his hide across the state.  This might be the moment you  _ actually  _ did it, however, depending on where he took this.  

 

“Do I look like I’m messing with you?”  He raised an eyebrow, his gaze appraising before he took a step in your direction to test the waters.  You frowned, mostly because he  _ didn’t  _ have the same look he usually wore when about to be a little shit.  You noticed the atmosphere around you changing, the flippancy and mischief that usually surrounded him turning into something far more potent and heady, something that echoed in the slow stalk he began toward you.

 

“Or do I look like someone who’s considered taking you up against your bedroom wall, bending you over your desk, and just how many ways I could make you come undone  _ before  _ I even took you to bed?”  

 

The low timbre of his voice sent shivers down your spine and you swallowed, speechless.  There was so much of him, sizzling across the small gap between you, filling the room, and  _ sweet jesus _ the warmth pouring off his body was enough to spark a kindred fire beneath your skin.  His eyes were tawny seas of molten metal, lit with the promise of everything he’d said he’d do and everything you imagined him doing.

 

He reached up, brushing the hair away from your face, his fingertips caressing down the side and along your jaw before coming to rest beneath your chin.  

 

“You’re right.  He  _ is  _ a muttonhead for not seeing what’s right there beneath his nose… and I’m tired of waiting for you to see what’s always been beneath yours.  

 

_ Always _ .  

 

You really  _ were  _ the idiot here. 

 

He leaned forward, his lips brushing over yours, and it felt like a livewire surged inside you.  It was enough to jolt you out of inaction and you grabbed the front of his jacket, drawing him flush against you as you opened your mouth to him in invitation.  He tasted absolutely  _divine_ , like sweetness and candy, of want and need, and something just beyond your understanding.  

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He breathed, his grin wide and impatient as he pushed you back against the cold cement wall.  

 

“That’s a yes on one condition,” you murmured, your breath hitching as he reach out to tease your lower lip between his teeth before nipping down the side of your neck.  “You better make me scream your name loud enough for him to hear.”    

 

He chuckled.  “Sweetheart, trust me, the entire bunker is going to know who you belong to by the time I’m through with you.”  

 


End file.
